miraculous_ladybug_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Austin Holden/ The Huntsman
The Huntsman is a self insertion Fanon character created by Austin Holden. History Austin Holden was a part time photographer, researcher, journalist, and film critic from the United States who traveled to Paris, France just to get a vacation. On his way to an apartment, he saw Ladybug and Cat Noir saving all of Paris during another akuma attack. Immediately, he became intrigued to know who these heroes are, and after meeting them the next day, and especially after meeting Alya, he was determined to figure out who these heroes are behind the mask. No one else knows who they are, so he might as well find out for himself. It doesn't take long after seeing Marinette at her bakery, and Adrien at a photoshoot, for him to find out who these heroes are. Having seen a lot of superhero movies, he's learned how to identify superheroes whose identities are hidden in plain sight, thus, making him the only person who is aware that Marinette is Ladybug, and Adrien is Cat Noir. Despite having a chance to reveal them with some footage he caught on camera, he decides to help them during another akuma attack, as he's trained in kendo for 2 years, and leaves them be until the next day. The next day, with the evidence in hand, he visits the heroes one last time before letting slip the truth. After leaving to go to an interview with alya, Ladybug and Cat Noir follow him and sneak inside. While he waits for alya to get ready, he falls asleep, giving Ladybug and Cat Noir a chance to delete the footage of their transformations. When Alya is ready, he wakes up and goes through the interview easily. When he reveals the heroes identities, and when he tries to find the footage, he finds that it's nowhere in sight, giving Ladybug and Cat Noir a chance to humiliate him, and lie about him to make sure no one believes him. Not taking too kindly to this, he tries to take off their masks, but when he finds out that their masks are held onto their faces due to magic, he leaves and swears revenge on the duo. This pleases hawk moth enough to send an akuma to evilize him, and when Austin sees the akuma while sparring a dummy, he allows himself to be akumatized, fully aware of what could happen. When he agrees to hawk moth's desires, he gets transformed into the huntsman, ready to hunt down ladybug and cat noir, and make them pay for what they've done to him. Personal Info Appearance When he's Austin, he casually wears a green long-sleeve shirt with a black t-shirt underneath. He wears a dark gray jacket with a light maroon top and sleeves. He sports blue jeans, black slip-on Vans, and a pair of glasses: either a pair of 1.0 reading glasses (meant for fashion), or Foster Grant red sunglasses. As The Huntsman, he has a black Jumpsuit with a purple chest plate with Hawk Moth's brooch embedded on it. He has a silver belt that sports a pouch to hold his phone and his net, a holster for his knife, and another pouch for his miraculous box. He sports a purple dragon scaled cape with a black inside. He wears black boots with a silver top, and black gloves with silver cuffs and purple trimmings. His right cuff is shorter than his left cuff, which also has his touchscreen watch, which is where the akuma is located. He also has a black mask in the shape of hawk moth's mask that he can take on and off with a swipe of his face. Abilities When he's the huntsman, his speed, agility, and reflexes are increased. He can predict what his enemies next moves are (except for when he's distracted, thinking of something else, or when he's in the middle of talking). The huntsman's main weapon is a glowing purple electric Scimitar which he named, "Exodus". With this he can incinerate anything it slices except for magic (which he realizes when he fights Cat Noir and the sword isn't cutting through his staff), and can shoot energy blasts that incapacitate the heroes for a few seconds. He also has a net that traps whoever it hits, anyone within a 2 ft radius, and anyone who enters the trap in a purple energy pillar, and a dagger that can cut through magic, which is more or less used in situational purposes, like getting out of Ladybug's yoyo. His watch is essentially his main tool for situations. It allows him to force grab his Exodus, materialize objects, teleport him either to where he needs to be, or hawk moth's lair, shock people or freeze them, and can make Volpina's illusions more real. Personality As Austin, he is enthusiastic, a bit charismatic, outgoing, and is willing to have fun. He is a very easy-going person who sometimes speaks before he thinks. He can also be a bit flirty around Marinette, Ladybug, and eventually Lila. One of his biggest strengths, as well as flaws, is that he is upfront and honest, trying his hardest not to lie, and will speak his mind without thinking about what it will do to that person, or himself. Possibly his biggest flaw is his anger problem. When things don't go his way, he will not hesitate to let his anger take over. Sometimes, he will walk out of a situation, but in an extreme case after he lost, he tries to outright steal ladybug's miraculous, stating that while he might be down, he is not out. As the Huntsman, his personality is more like Hawk Moth. His anger flows throughout his entire body so he doesn't have a rage issue like his civilian form, causing him to be laid back when lecturing, and aggressive when fighting. He also speaks with more intellect and confidence, sometimes throwing a little quip when he feels like he should. Relationships Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug During the first few days, Austin grew a likeness towards Marinette and Ladybug. While he does have a crush on both of them, he is aware of her love for Adrien and Cat Noir's love for Ladybug, and tries not to steal her heart. After being humiliated by her, however, he grows to hate her, and will stop at nothing to make sure that her identity is revealed not only to prove he's not insane, but just to see ladybug cry. Despite seeing ladybug as an enemy, he still holds some of his feelings for marinette and ladybug, causing him to not want to kill her outright. Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Much like marinette, Austin grew to like Adrien and Cat Noir. He sees Adrien as a guy he would be best friends with, and Cat Noir as an admittedly attractive and pretty lovable hero due to his feline traits. The only thing that he finds annoying about him is the cat puns. However, much like marinette, after being humiliated, he grows to hate him, but he still shows more likeness to him than Ladybug. In fact, Austin enjoys being able to sword fight with Cat Noir, even if Cat Noir somehow out does him. Lila Rossi/Volpina After Austin is defeated, hawk moth reakumatizes him and sends him to Lila at Austin's request for a partner. When he finds out about what ladybug did to her, he initially feels sorry for her, and as he spends more time with her, They eventually fell in love with each other, as civilians and as villains. The fact that Lila was a liar meant nothing to him, as he was willing to work with Volpina and turn her lies into the truth. Hawk Moth After being humiliated, Austin saw Hawk Moth as the only way to get revenge on the two heroes. He sees Hawk Moth as a mentor, obediently taking orders, and willing to make sure he gets what he wants, even after he's deevilized. He is not afraid to point out a flaw in his plan, however he doesn't want to get on his bad side. Chloé Bourgeois Right from the get go, Austin hates her no matter what. He acts snarky around her, and isn't afraid of any of her threats, even being exiled from Paris doesn't phase him. Trivia * The Huntsman's name was originally "The Dark Huntsman", but was later changed for simplicity reasons * He originated as an rp character on facebook on December 2015, 3 months before Lila made her debut * He made his public inception in a fanfiction called "Miraculous: The fall of ladybug and cat noir" on May 5, 2016 where there are a few differences between stories ** His Exodus blade was originally a Machete, but was changed to a Scimitar to make him more menacing. ** He actually embarrasses himself and blames it on ladybug and cat noir instead of the heroes directly embarrassing him. ** He interacts with Nathanael unlike the current version, who doesn't talk to him at all. ** The end of his story is much darker, as it depicts him killing the heroes. This was changed to be more suitable for the show, and to be more in line with his real life experiences. * 22 days after the fanfiction was published, Austin would actually be humiliated by a Ladybug and Cat Noir cosplayer while he was revealing their identities at the miraculous momocon 2016 panel hosted by Red World Productions. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RVuJYKliKyU ** He would later bring his OC to life in cosplay beginning in August, which took 2 weeks to complete with the help of his mother, and on September 3 (two days after the one year anniversary of miraculous), he would revisit RWP at Dragon*Con as The Huntsman. https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLUjnIpj-Yn2FTGbKGPKfeuAU8boYQGS_e&spfreload=10 * He is the only character that can take off his mask at will. * His main theme is "How You Remind Me" by Nickelback (as it relates to his feelings towards ladybug and cat noir, and is his way of giving them a slap in the face.) ** Originally, it was going to be "Where did the party go" by Fall Out Boy, but was changed as "How You Remind Me" was more fitting. Gallery '' Click here to view the gallery.'' References Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Akumatized victims